I'm Here to Help
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yugi is a boy who has spent most of his life in a hospital. What happens when he meets a boy named Yami who comes to visit him everyday? Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping chapter 7 is up.
1. The boy named Yugi

(7-31-06) RiYuYami is back people!

Ria: What Ri means is that she is in love with Puzzleshipping again. She loves it so much now. But do not worry, she still love Prideshipping.

I sure do. I had to write this. I have had this idea since December. I wanted Yugi to be in the hospital because of some thing and I wanted Yami to come and visit him. My dear yami, do the disclaimer for me.

Ria: Fine. Ri and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. We own any OCs and the plot for this story.

Thank you Ria. I was planning on updating '"Strawberry Flavored Blueberries" but this has been in my mind for awhile and I want to start it. This story will start out with the characters being younger. They are in their mid-teens. (Around 13 and 14)

Ria: We hope that you will enjoy the first chapter to this strange story that Ri just had to write.

What does that mean?

Ria: Nothing. On with the fic!

NOTE! This is not a Yami/Tea fic. This is a Yami/Yugi. There is a cup full of Tea/Yami in an ocean of Yami/Yugi. Also there is Seto/Joey in here but that won't be until later on in the story.

………………………

"**I'm here to help" **

**Chapter one: The boy named Yugi**

Yami Sennen was a young 14 year old. He lived with his dad, Dartz, and his three brothers; Valon, Alistair, and Rafael. They were a year older than him, but he did not care. He had a few friends and a "girlfriend". He only liked her as a friend but she thinks that he is her one and only.

He was walking to school. It was his first day of the eighth grade and he was walking with his best friend/rival, Seto Kaiba. "Hey Seto."

"What?"

"Did you know that the school was going to have some of the students join this new program call "Care Child?" I hear that only selected students get picked. It is supposed to help them get easy grades in High School."

"Yeah, I have heard about it. I think it seems interesting."

"Me too." Yami said with a smile on his face. The two boys walked into the class room and sat down at the seats their new teacher told them to sit at.

"Okay students. We have three children in this classroom that will be participating in the "Care Child" program."

All the students looked up at their teacher. They looked really excited. "Those three children are Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, and Yami Sennen. Congratulations! You will start today and you will go to the hospital every day, or at least until the child that you are watching leaves."

**After school **

Yami, Seto, and Tristan walked over to the hospital. They entered and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, we are here for the helping program." Seto said as a nice looking blonde woman walked over to them.

"Oh yes. I will need your names."

"Yami Sennen."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Tristan Taylor."

The nurse looked at the clip bored that she had in her hands. "Oh, yes you boys are on here. Seto, Tristan, two nurses will take you to the rooms that you need to go to. Yami, you're coming with me."

Yami followed the nurse over to the elevators. "You will be meeting a boy who lives on the ninth and final floor of this hospital. He is only thirteen. He has lived in the hospital since he was only three months old. Please be nice to him. Other people who took care of him were mean to him. He is small and he can not walk."

Yami nodded his head. Soon the elevator stopped and the two of them got off. The walked down a hallway until they reached a room. It was room 405. The nurse knocked on the door. "Yugi. It's me Mai. I have your new helper with me."

There was a little bit of noise coming from the room that this boy Yugi, was in. The door opened and Yami's eyes enlarged a little. The boy was beautiful. He had pale skin, blond bangs, with black hair that turns red at the ends. He had a single bang hang in the middle of the other bangs. He was wearing a pair of red silk pajamas. What caught Yami's attention were Yugi's amethyst eyes. They were full of innocence. But what also caught Yami's attention was what Yugi was sitting in.

The young boy was in a wheelchair. It was a purple one with clickity-clackers. "Hello. I am Yugi Mouto. What is your name?" Yugi said with a smile on his face. He stuck his little hand for the look-alike in front of him to shake it.

"Huh?...Oh, I'm Yami Sennen." Yami took the boy's hand and a weird feeling went through Yami. Yugi looked at Yami with a little blush on his face. "Come on in. Thank you Mai." Yugi waved at the nurse. She waved good bye.

Yami watched as Mai walked over to the elevator.

"Do you want to play a game with me?"

Yami turned and saw that Yugi was in front of him. "I guess."

They walked…er, wheeled…whatever! They entered the room and Yami took a seat in the chair next to Yugi's bed. He noticed a little hand sticking out of the covers. 'Does Yugi have a doll or something?' He turned and saw that Yugi was getting out of his chair and he pulled him self onto the bed. "So, what do you want to play?"

"Do you like Duel Monsters?"

"Heck yeah! I love it. My Grandpa owns a game store and he sells games there and…" Yugi went from happy to sad. "Are you okay little one?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, it's just…my Grandpa is in Egypt and I have not seen him in a month. He e-mails me a lot to tell me that everything is going fine. I just miss him a lot. He is one of my best friends. The doctors and nurses don't count. He and Atemu are the closes people in my life."

Yami had a questioning look on his face. "Who's Atemu?"

Yugi smiled. "He is a doll who looks just like the name-less Pharaoh ofEgypt over 3,000 years ago. This is him. He only talks to those he trusts, like me." Yugi picked up a doll that was under the bed sheets.

The doll looked exactly like Yami. The doll was dressed like a pharaoh. He had tan skin too. The doll was so life like; it looked like it could come to life any second. While Yami looked at, he could swear that it winked at him.

"Atemu say that he has instant liking of you. He said that you won't be mean to me." Yami was pulled out of his train of thought as he looked at the boy who was smiling at him. Yugi seemed like a sweet kid, but Yami could see that there was loneliness in his eyes.

"Well tell the Pharaoh that he is right, I will not harm you. Thank you for saying that you like me." Yami said as he patted the head of the little pharaoh. 'Wait. Did I just thank a doll? Well, it made Yugi happy.'

"Do you want to duel now Yugi? Because you are about to face the King of Games." Yami said with a smirk. "Bring it on!" Yugi said with a smirk as well.

They dueled. Yugi had four hundred life points and Yami had seven hundred. Yami's turn had just ended. "Well Yugi, it's your move and none of your monsters can beat my Black Magician." (I wanted to tryout writing the Japanese name, I only know a few)

All Yugi had on the Duel Mat were his three Magnet Warriors. He had to draw the right card on this move. He placed his fingers on his next card and to his surprise it was the right one to. "I now combined my three monsters in to Valcerian the Magnet Warrior."(I do not own this card so I do not know how to write its name right)

"Then I'll play the card; Quick Attack. You lose Yami…Yami?" Yugi looked at his new friend. His eyes looked hallow. "I lost…I actually lost at a game…"

"Yami…it's not all that bad. I have lost some games too." Yugi put his hand on to Yami's shoulder.

"Actually, I am happy that I lost. It is a whole new experience for me. And I have you to thank. I even used my good abilities on you, like the ones I use on Seto Kaiba. I am happy to lose to you Yugi. You are a worthy opponent." Yami said with a smile. He rubbed Yugi's little head.

"So I'm not in trouble by you Yami?"

"Not one bit Little One."

Yugi liked Yami. They both were into games, they loved ancient Egyptian history, and they liked other things as well. Yugi let Yami play with Atemu a little. "I am the great Pharaoh Atemu. Obey me or else."

"Or else what?" Yugi said playfully.

"This." Yami began to tickle little Yugi. "Yami! Stop! I'm really ticklish!"

"Thanks for giving me your weakness." Yami tickles Yugi even more. He stopped when he noticed that Yugi's legs were not moving around a lot. "Oh. I really can't move my legs. Sorry if it kind of weirds you out Yami."

"No, not really. Now, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember." So the tickling continued.

Yami and Yug talked a little and played a few games before Yami had to go back home. "Good night Yugi. I hade fun with you today, let's do it again tomorrow."

"Atemu and I like having you around. Good night Yami."

"Good night and good bye until tomorrow Yugi and Atemu." Yami walked out the door and walked over to the elevator. Yugi sat in his bed. He had a smile on his pale face. "We had fun today, didn't we Atemu?"

"…"

"Yeah, Yami is so nice to us. Atemu, can I tell you some thing?"

"…"

"I think that I really like Yami…maybe, even more than him being my friend."

The doll looked like he knew what Yugi was saying.

TBC

……………………

How was that for a first chapter? Could you guys read and review this for me?

NOTE! The doll Atemu is one of two ideas that I had for this story. You will learn more about Atemu soon. The other idea was that Atemu was a "supposed" imaginary friend that Yugi soon stops believing in after Tea talks to him. Atemu was supposed to be a spirit that watched over Yugi that Yami could only see when Yugi slept. But I changed him into a doll.

Ria: Why a doll?

I just thought that it would be cute for little Yugi to carry around a doll. In the next chapter, you will find out how Yugi ended up in the hospital. Also you will find out who Kaiba has a "Care Child."

Ria: See you soon!


	2. The real Atemu

(8-1-06) HOLY RA ALMIGHTY! I can not believe that I have six reviews for chapter one. I thought that I might just get two or three, but six? Wow! I am so happy. Thank you all. (Sniff-sniff) I am the happiest girl in all of England.

Yami: Ummm… This is Germany, not England.

I know that. You don't think that I don't know that? I have lived here for six, Ra forsaken years! I want to go back to the states! (Cries)

Yami: O.O Okay…Hey look. Yugi is here. (Yugi comes in on a wheel chair)

Yugi: I got wheels. With clickity-clackers.

Awww… You are so cute Yugi!

Yami: What am I?

You're sexy and hot. (Blush)

Yugi: She's right you know. (Blush)

Yami: You really think so?

Ri/Yugi: Hell ya!

Yami: Thanks you. Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Japan, or any products mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. She does own the Atemu doll, any OCs, and the plot to this fanfic as well. There I did the disclaimer, can I leave?

Hmmm….No. I want you to be here when I finish this chapter.

Yami: Fine…

Yugi: This is not a Tea/Yami story. It is a Yugi/Yami story. There is only one small cup of Tea/Yami in a Pacific Ocean of Puzzleshipping. That will make a lot of people happy. Also there is Puppyshipping in this as well, but that won't be until later.

Yami/Ri/Yugi: ON WITH THE FIC!

…………………

"**I'm here to help"**

**Chapter two: The real Atemu**

Yami caught a bus to ride home on. He walked on and saw that there were only a few people on the bus with him. That is how he liked it. The bus came to a stop and Yami paid his bus fair. He stepped of and began to walk down the street where he lived. He stopped at a mansion. It was where he lived. His father was owner of a large company called Sennen Games. He did not care much about the riches; he just liked his room, and the library in the house.

He walked in and saw that his three brothers were tackling each other on the floor. They must have been fighting over something pointless again. The stop fighting when they heard the door slam shut. "Hey Yami!" Valon yelled.

Yami waved to him and ran upstairs to his father's home office. Yami knocked on the door. He heard a "Come in." And he opened the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes Yami?"

"I am now part of the "Care Child" program. That is why I am late."

"I know. I got an e-mail from the hospital."

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to my room. See ya." Yami said as he walked out the door. Dartz waved to him.

Yami walked into his room and lay on his bed. All he could think of was the boy with the beautiful Amethyst eyes and the cute smile. Yami knew he was gay. He had known since he was five. There is only one person who knows and that is Seto. When he told Seto he broke down. He was ashamed, but Seto told him that he was gay also. He told him to find the one that he loved. 'Maybe Yugi isthat one?'

He looked around his room. There were clothes, games, books, and papers scattered everywhere. His room was huge. Then he thought that about Yugi. He had lived in that room for years. His room was a little over half the size of this room. That made the teen fill pretty guilty. He had to do something nice for the little one. He noticed one of his many books on the Egyptian Gods. Maybe he could give it to Yugi tomorrow.

**The next day after school**

"Hey Seto?"

"What Yami?"

"You never told me who your "Care Child" is."

"His name is Joey Wheeler. He's thirteen and he has been in the hospital for six years. He has a bad case of epilepsy. He also lost about one-fifth of his brain to a dieses called Hemishperhictomie. He's a little slow."

Yami and Seto where walking down the street to the hospital. "What is the name of your "Care Child" Yami?" Seto asked.

"Well, his name is Yugi Mouto. He is only thirteen. He as lived in the hospital since he was three months old. He has heart problem, which if he get over excited or scared he has seizures. He can't walk. He loves games and he has a little doll named Atemu. It is one of his only friends." Yami told Seto as they walked into the building.

"Wow. Poor kid. See ya later." Seto yelled as he went the other way. Yami walked over to the elevator and went to the ninth floor. He got off and walked over to room 405. Yami knocked on the door. "Hey Yugi. It's me Yami."

"Come in!" yami opened the door and saw that Yugi was playing checkers against Atemu. (A.N. It's like playing against your self. I do it all the time if my muses don't want to play)

"Hi Yugi. Hello Atemu."

"Hello Yami, Atemu says hello to." Yugi said with a smile. The little boy noticed that Yami had something behind his back. "What's that?" Yugi said pointing to the thing that Yami was holding behind his back.

"Oh, this. It's for you Little One." Yami handed the book to Yugi. Yugi had a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Yami! You're the first helper to ever get me some thing. And I only just met you yesterday."

"I just thought that it would be nice to get you something. You told me yesterday that you liked books and ancient Egypt, and so I gave you one of my books."

"You made me and Atemu happy." Yugi said. He then hugged the boy that stood next to his bed. The same weird feeling that Yami felt yesterday when he touched Yugi's petit hand, happened again. "Your welcome. Say, who's winning in your game?"

Yugi then remembered that he and Atemu were in the middle of checkers. "Atemu is winning so far. I'm losing to a doll." Yugi laughed. Yami smirked as he watched Yugi continued his little game.

**After a few hours **

"Hey Yugi, since it is Friday, I can stay longer." Yami said as he and Yugi put their Duel Monster cards away.

"Cool. I like having some one in here with me." Yugi said as he wheeled around his room a little. Yami needed to know why Yugi was in here, but he'd ask the little one later about that. They have only know each other for two days.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yes Yami?" Yugi said as he turned around.

"Have you ever left this room?"

"Yes, but I can not leave the hospital until I learn to walk, but that might not happen in this millennium. I am afraid something might happen, plus I have my heart problem. They still have to make sure that my heart is fine." Yugi looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry. But I bet that in time you will learn to walk, maybe even run, skip, or dance. You will know when you want to walk, which I hope is soon." Yami said as he hugged the little boy.

Yugi smiled. He took in Yami's scent. It was of cinnamon and apples. Yami took in Yugi's scent, he smelt Butterscotch Angel Delight. Yugi's smile turned into a frown when Yami pulled away. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"It's just…that when I begin to walk and I leave the hospital, the program ends for me…and I might not see you again Yami…"

"Yugi…do not think like that. I will still be friends with you, and when I find out where you live I will try to come over as often as I can." Yami said with a reassuring smile on his face. Yugi looked at him and felt better.

**A little after nine **

Yami sat with Yugi. He had called his dad earlier to tell him that he would be home later. His father said it was okay. Right now Yugi was falling asleep. Yami had to leave after Yugi went to sleep. He was now giving off small snores. Yami got up to get his stuff, but he noticed Atemu. He walked over to the doll and picked it up. The doll blinked and looked around.

Yami gasped and dropped the toy. "Oww. That wasn't a nice thing to do Yami."

Yami took a step back. "You just talked." The doll stood up and began to dust him self off. "Yes I did. Do not tell Yugi this, but I am his Guardian Sprit."

"What do you do?"

"I watch over young Yugi. I use to be a mighty Pharaoh, until I was turned in to a doll. I thank Yugi for being the only one that cared about me. He tells me things and I listen to him. I talk to him mentally."

"So that's why he can only understand you."

"Yes. Now would you be so kind as to put me on the bed with Yugi. He can not sleep well with out me." Yami walked over to Atemu and placed him on the bed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Yami said as he stepped out the door.

TBC

………………

NOTE! This is how I wanted Atemu to be in this story. I combined Imaginary friend with doll and it worked out pretty well. Atemu wants Yugi to be happy and he knows that he and Yami make little Yugi happy. The reason I made Dartz the father of Yami and the Doma guys was because I wanted Yami to have brothers and I did not want to make up any parents for him.

In the next chapter you will really find out why Yugi is in the hospital. I only gave out the reason why he is there, not how he got there. See, Kaiba had Joey. Tristan, by the way has Duke. No, I will not make a relationship out of that.

I would like to know how this was. Please review this for me. It will make me happy.


	3. A Joey, Seto, and Yugi Chapter

(8-2-06)I now have twelve reviews so far. But I am a little pissed. I know that I make spelling errors and all that other crap, but I do not care. I know my disclaimers are long, but I usually go off subject when that happens.

Today, I'm a lone wolf. I'm working on this chapter all by myself. Welcome to chapter three of "I'm Here to Help." I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do, however, own any OCs, the plot, and the adorable and living Atemu doll.

Listen up. I do not want anyone to get confused about this chapter. This is about how Yugi got into the hospital in the first place. Also you will see what Kaiba did when he first met our cute blonde boy: Joey. It's more of a flashback chapter.

NOTE ONE! Do you want me to make a relationship out of Duke and Tristan? I want to know because this will be the first time I have ever written about them being a couple. This is also the first time I have ever written a fanfic withPuppyshipping in it.

NOTE TWO! This is not a Tea/Yami fic. This is a Yugi/Yami story and that's how it's going to be. Only one cup of Tea/Yami in a Pacific Ocean of Yugi/Yami goodness. Enjoy.

ON WITH THE FIC!

………………

"**I'm Here to Help"**

**Chapter three: A Joey, Seto, and Yugi chapter**

Flashback Dream thingy (A/N: That was so stupid):

_Two adults and a three-month old were in a car on an icy road. It was in late January and the family was coming back from the store. The weather was extremely snowy. It soon became a blizzard. The father tries to take a turn, but because of the icy roads, he swerves into a wall._

_The father smashes his head into the window and the mother falls out of the car. The child, however, has the mother's seat crushing his legs. An old man in another car comes out and dials on his cell phone. _

"_Hello…I need an ambulance. My son and his wife smashed into a wall…" The boy was wondering if something was wrong. He could not feel the seat on his little legs. He did not feel any pain until one of the paramedics pushed down on the seat._

_The boy felt the pain and screamed. It was awful. They took the family to the hospital. _

_They could not save the parents, but they did save the boy. But, because of the crash, the boy could not walk until his legs were strong enough to move. The doctors said it could take years for this to happen to such a small boy, plus because of his weak heart, it might not happen._

End dream…

Yugi shot right up. He woke up from having that horrible dream. It actually happened. Yugi knew that his parents died. He had this dream often, and every time it caused him to cry. Yugi picked up Atemu. Yugi hugged the little doll. "Atemu, I had that bad dream where I saw mom and dad die."

Little did Yugi know, Atemu looked sad. He hated it when little Yugi had these dreams. He had them frequently, and every time Atemu knew that little Yugi cried. "I'm just happy that you're here to comfort me Atemu. I'm also happy that mom and dad are in a better place and they are always watching us from the afterlife. They are angels now." Yugi said as he got back under the covers.

"I love you Atemu. Good night."

'Good night, Little Yugi.' Atemu thought. (A/N: Atemu calls Yugi Little Yugi. That is all)

**Flashback to the day that Kaiba met Joey (for Puppyshipping fans out there)**

A nurse with strawberry-blonde hair came up to Kaiba. "Hello. I'm Serenity Wheeler. Are you Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Good, it looks like you have my little brother; Joey Wheeler. Follow me." Serenity said as she walked over to one of the six elevators that this hospital had.

"My brother is on floor nine. He is in room 408. If he goes into a seizure, inform one of the nurses by pressing the red button on the wall near his bed." Kaiba walked into the elevator.

"Thanks for the information Ms. Wheeler. I'll keep the seizure thing in mind." The door closed and Seto pressed the button labeled "nine."

He waited as the elevator went up. It came to a stop and he got off. Seto walked down the hall and could have sworn he saw Yami with a smaller version of the game king, except he was in a wheelchair.

Seto found room 408 and he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Seto heard through the door. "It's me, Seto Kaiba. I'm supposed to watch you for that "Care Child" program."

"You can come in. The door is open." Seto did as he was told and he saw a boy sitting on the floor drawing a picture.

The boy was around thirteen, and he had a mop of blond hair. He looked about five or six inches shorter that Seto. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt that was a size bigger than him. He had on a pair of blue jeans with a hole in each knee. He was wearing blue and green striped socks. He looked up at the tall brunet and Kaiba say that he had gorgeous honey-brown eyes.

"Yo. I'm Joey Wheeler." He said in a Brooklyn accent. Seto pulled up a chair and sat down. "Finished." Joey said with a triumphed smile on his face. He picked up his picture and placed it on a wall covered in pictures. Kaiba walked over to the wall. Joey looked at him. "Welcome to the Wheeler Art Gallery. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Seto looked and saw that there were pictures of Duel Monsters on the wall. A lot of them where the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He saw that there where pictures of Duelist on the wall as well. He saw himself, Yami, and other people that were good Duelist. Then there were pictures of children, probably in the hospital. On picture caught his eye.

"Who's this kid?" Seto asked.

"Now you talk. This is Yugi. He is a thirteen year old like me. I heard that he has been in here for years. I've only been in here for six years. He does not like me very much because me and a few other kids knocked him down. They like to pick on him because he is weak. I didn't mean to knock him over. I feel backwards and I wanged my head, because I hit it on oneof the wheels."

"Why are you here Joey?"

"Because I have a horrible case of epilepsy and I have seizures almost everyday. I know when they are coming to. I'm also here be cause I had to lose about one-fifth of my brain to this one dieses."

"You mean Hemishperhictomie."

"How did you know Kaiba?" Joey said in a dorky, confused voice.

Kaiba turned and gave him _do-you-think-I-am-an-idiot_ look. "I saw it on **Gray's** **Anatomy**."

"Oh…I like that show."

"Me too."

Seto turned around and saw a Duel Monsters deck and two mats on Joey's night stand. "Do you want to duel?" Joey turned and his face had a big smile on it. "Hell ya! I would love to duel you. Your one of the best in the world."

So the two boys dueled each other. (A/N: The duel was like the one form the "Battle for the Bronze" DVD, except with out the Duel Desk and it's just these two.) "-sigh- You when Kaiba."

"Thank you mutt." Kaiba said crossing his arms and giving Joey a smirk. The blond blushed a little and then he got a little angry. "MUTT? I AM SO NOT A DOG!" Joey yelled.

Seto laughed at the boy who looked pissed at him. Seto got up and whispered in Joey's ear "No, your not a mutt…you're a puppy. A cute one at that." Joey's whole face turned red. He looked at the tall brunet. He was giving him another smirk.

Joey smiled at the future CEO. "Okay, you can call me puppy…I guess. Want to duel?"

"Gladly puppy."

TBC

……………

How was that? I told you that it was more of a flashback chapter than a normal chapter. Kaiba13 I hope that you are happy that I got this Puppyshipping moment in here. I know this is a Puzzleshipping fanfic, but I wanted to do both relationships.

Well, I hope that you are all pleased with what I have done with this chapter. And I did fulfill my promise of placing in the reasons Why Yugi is in here and also why Joey is here to.

NOTE! Next chapter will consist of Yugi meeting Kaiba AND Joey. Those two have not talked in over three years. Only because Yugi is afraid of Joey and he does not want to be embarrassed by falling out of the wheelchair.


	4. The Game Room

(8-3-06) I bet you're all wondering where I was yesterday. I had to help my mom clean out two sheds at the supply office for the elementary school here. Oh Ra, it was awful. Welcome to chapter four of "I'm Here to Help." I am happy that I have seventeen reviews so far, and I am only on my fourth chapter. I will not update this weekend because I will be in Lego Land Germany. I can not wait, but I will be stuck in my mom's van for over three hours with a friend and maybe a few other people. My mom's friend is taking her van as well. I might not get to watch my Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs in the van if there are other's in there.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any shows that are mentioned in here, or and products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own any OCs that will appear if I want them to, the plot, and the living Atemu doll.

I was so please to find out that Kaiba13 was happy with my Puppyshipping moment in the last chapter. I did that to make you happy my friend. You did seem to go a little crazy when I did that, put I go crazy over the new clips you put on your You Tube account so I guess we are both crazy. Actually I believe a lot of people on this site are. I want to thank every one of you how has reviewed this. I am so happy. Boy, this is long…

NOTE ONE! I still need to know if you guys and girls out there want Duke and Tristan to be together in this story.

NOTE TWO! You all ready know what I'm going to say.

On with the fic!

……………

"**I'm Here to Help"**

**Chapter four: The Game Room**

Yami walked to his room. He had just eaten breakfast and now had to go and get dressed. He decided to wear a gray vest, a black sweat shirt, and dark blue pants and studded boots. (A/N: Think Dungeon Dice Monsters) He walked out the front door after getting dressed.

Yami waited for the bus to arrive. He got on and told the bus driver to drop him off at the Domino Hospital. He walked to the back of the bus and saw that there were only a few people on it. Yami checked his watch; 7: 36. He wanted to get to Yugi's room early today, and since it was Saturday, he had no school.

The bus stopped and Yami paid the bus driver his bus fare. He walked in through the sliding doors. He walked pass Mai and he waved to her. He could have sworn that he just saw Seto walk in the other direction. He walked over to the elevator and he waited for it to bring him to level nine.

Yami walked down the hall and found Yugi's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey Yugi, it's me." Yami heard a noise coming for inside. The door opened and he saw Yugi. "Come on in Yami." Yugi said with his adorable smile that made him look so cute. Yami couldn't help but blush a little.

"Hey Yugi, can you show me around the hospital?"

"Sure, but after I finish breakfast and get dressed."

"I can wait."

**In Joey's room **

Joey heard a knock on his door. He got up and he opened the door to see the tall brunet that he was starting to really like. "Good morning Seto."

"Good morning too you to Puppy."

"Hey Seto?" Joey asked as he walked over to his bed. Seto turned to him. "Yes Puppy?"

Is it okay if I show you around the hospital? I know that there is a game room here and it is really cool." Joey said with pleading eyes. 'Awww… He looks so cute.' "I guess."

"Great. But first I need to eat." Joey said as he was starting to eat his toast.

**Back to Yugi's room**

Yugi had just finished eating and Yami sat on the little one's bed. Yugi was looking to find what to wear today. He had chosen a pair of blue pajamas. (A/N: A lot of people feel comfortable wearing PJs during the day) Yami saw that Yugi began to take his shirt off. Yami saw that the boy was thin but he looked healthy. But then Yugi began to take his pants off and Yami turned his head. He's face was beat red. He almost saw Yugi with out his pants on.

When Yugi was done he noticed that Yami had his turned. He looked and saw that Yami was…blushing? Did he see him start to change? Yugi thought that this was sweet. "Yami?"

He noticed the taller one jump about five feet into the air. "Oh, you're done Yugi. Let us go." Yami walked over and began to push Yugi out of the room.

"Wait Yami, we almost forgot Atemu." Yami walked over to the doll and he picked him up. He handed the doll to Yugi and the three of them went out the door.

When Yami was in the hall way he noticed a room that was making a lot of noise. He pushed Yugi over to it and they saw a huge room full of different kinds of games. There were two figures in the room. "Seto?"

Seto turned and saw Yami with a smaller version of himself in a wheelchair enter the room. The little one looked scared when he saw Joey. Said blond turned and saw the smaller one. 'This must be Yugi.' Seto thought.

"Yugi this is Seto Kaiba. He is one of my best friends and he is also my rival." Yami said as he pushed Yugi toward the brunet and blond. "Hello…" Yugi said quietly. "Hello Yugi, Yami. This is Joey Wheeler."

Once again, Yugi spoke in a very small voice. "I already know Joey."

"Hey, Yugi. Are you going to be afraid of me the rest of you're life?" Joey said in an irritated voice.

"As long as you are mean to me."

"Look. I did not mean to push you down. I got pushed down too. And all those times I called you "Wheel Boy" was because you made me say it. You stand out to well, and I am sorry for making fun of you Yug'. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess. I do not like to be afraid, and you seem to be a nice person Joey." Yugi said with smile. Joey gave Yugi a smile to.

So Yugi and Joey began to play games against each other, and you all ready know who won. Yugi say a ping pong table. "Hey Yami."

"Yes Little One?"

"Do you want to play against me in ping pong?"

"I guess I can play against you."

Yugi got on one side of the table while Yami got on the other side. Yugi placed Atemu on his lap. The game was doing great until they became tied. Yami's serve was heading right for Yugi's side, but to his surprise Yugi hit it and almost fell out of the chair. It almost hit yami in the face but he ducked in time.

"I win!" Yugi yelled.

Seto looked at Yami with a surprised look on his face. "You lost…to him!" Seto yelled at the boy who was on the ground.

"Umm… I'm still here." Yugi said with an annoyed look on his face.

Atemu looked up with out letting anyone see. He smiled at his master. It looked like Yami was helping Yugi make new friends.

"Oh Seto. I have all ready lost to Yugi in Duel Monsters and I did not give a damn about it." Yami said with a smirk. Seto's faced looked a little strange and Yugi, Yami, and Joey were laughing at him.

TBC

……………

I know, I know. It was short chapter, but I have a lot of chores to get done so I can get ready for tomorrow. I understand that I made Yugi and Joey friends to fast, but Joey was honest about what he said and Yugi understood.

NOTE! Atemu is not in love with Yugi. He only thinks of Yugi as his master and friend. I thought that Atemu and Yugi together, but isn't that Yami and Yugi as well?

Well, please read and review and sorry for the long disclaimer. I just wanted you guys and girls to know where I was going to be. See you guys later.


	5. Scary Old Man

(8-23-06) I had such a great time at Lego Land Germany. I even got a little dragon. I named him Greg Ollie. He is a chibi dragon. I rode most of the rides and I played on the playgrounds. Yes, you heard me; I played on a playground because there was no age limit. I even saw a little kid with a Yu-Gi-Oh shirt and I couldn't help but giggle.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any other shows mentioned in here, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own the OCs, the plot, and the living Atemu doll. I really hate doing these things.

I would love to tell you all about my trip but it is to long and I have a story to write but I'll tell you these. I was like a little Bakura in a candy store, literally. I stole some gummies and no one saw me do it.

I even had to put on my Yugi face and act. You see, my gay friend had a huge lollypop and it broke. So I had to pretend I was his little sister and I had to act cute because "my" lollypop broke. It work perfectly and he got a new lollypop.

NOTE ONE! You know what relationship is in this story, so I do not have to keep repeating me self.

NOTE TWO! There is a small amount of almost child rape in here. You have been warned.

Well…ON WITH THE FIC!

………………

"**I'm Here to Help"**

**Chapter five: Scary Old Man**

It has been three months since Yugi and Yami met. It was a cold day in November and Yami came into Yugi's room. "Holy Ra, it is so cold today. Good afternoon Yugi." Yami said as he took his coat off. Yugi was on his bed looking at the book that Yami had given him.

"Hello Yami. My grandpa came by. He told me that he had to go to South America for three weeks but he would be back soon."

"Well, I hope that he has fun. So…what do you want to do today?"

"Want to go to the game room and play some of the games and stuff?"

"Okay. Let's go Little One." Yami said as he helps the small boy into his wheelchair. They began to exit the room. Yami had met Yugi's grandpa about three months ago…

Flashback thingy:

_Yugi and Yami were playing a game of chess. Yami was winning, and was about to take Yugi's last piece but he heard someone knocking on the door. Yami got up to open it. He saw an old man. He was about the size of Yugi and he had a bandana over his spiky gray hair._

"_Hello?" Yami asked the old man. He looked up into Yami's red eyes. "How are you boy? And what are you doing in my grandson's bedroom."_

_Yugi moved his chair so he was now behind the older boy. "Grandpa?" Yugi asked. The old man smiled at his grandson. "It is me Yugi." Yugi and his grandfather hugged one another. Yami smiled at the two._

End flashback

Yami pushed the small, frail boy down the hallway. Yami was beginning to think he had feelings for Yugi. Yami was not sure if he was in love with Yugi yet, but he did know that he liked him, A LOT. He looked down and saw that Yugi was playing with Atemu's goldenrod bangs. He had never told Yugi that Atemu was a living doll. He promised Atemu that he would not tell, and Yami is a man to his words.

They stopped at a door and Yami knocked. The door opened and the two look-alikes saw Joey with a goofy grin on his face. "Hi guys! What do you want?"

"Yami and I are going to the game room. Want to come with us?" Yugi said with his cute smile on his face. Joey put on a thinking face. "Yep! Me an' Seto will come with ya to the game room." Joey said as he went back into his room and he came out with Kaiba holding his hand.

They walked (excluding Yugi and Atemu, they rode in the wheel chair) down the hallway toward their destination. As they got closer they saw someone near the room's entrance. Yugi let out a loud scream.

The person was an ugly old man. He was wearing a bathrobe and he had a walker. He turned his head to see who screamed. He smiled an evil grin and his eyes were filled with lust. He began to walk closer and Yugi's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Hello again little Yugi-boy. It's been years." The old man said to Yugi as he came face to face with the petite angel. He held out his hand and tried to touch Yugi in his area. Yugi freaked as memories came to his mind. His hands were shaking and then Yugi had a seizure attack. He was gasping for air and his eyes became cloudy. A small amount of blood came out of his mouth. Yami freaked as he saw Yugi fall out of his chair and hit his head on the ground. Atemu looked at his master with tears in his small red eyes.

"Seto! Go get a nurse, quick!" Yami yelled at said brunt. Yugi could not see what was going on but he could hear Yami yell at Kaiba and he could hear him whisper "Don't worry Yugi, I'm here to help." Then everything went black and quite, but not cold.

…**time passes… **

Yugi's eyes started to open. Everything was bright and blurry. He started to move his fingers to see if he could grasp something that was familiar. He felt something grasp his small hand. It was smooth and it was warm. He opened his eyes all the way and looked to see Yami holding his hand. "...Yami…" Yugi said as he tried to get up.

"Shh…Yugi. You just had a bad seizure and you need to rest a bet. Talk to me when you feel better okay?" Yami said in soft voice. Yugi nodded and began to drift off again into sleep.

**Later that evening**

Yami paid the bus driver and walked toward his house. He had staid with Yugi for along time to make sure he was okay. As he walked through the door he was slammed to the ground. He felt something heavy lay on his back.

"Rafael, get your huge ass of my back you jerk-wad!" Yami yelled at his blond older brother. Rafael laughed at his youngest brother who was struggling underneath him.

"Ya need to work on ya' defenses Yams'." Valon said as he pushed Rafael off of the red-eyed teen. Yami loved his brothers but Valon was his favorite, because he always helped him like right now for instants. "Thanks Valon. I couldn't breathe under Big-Butt's ass."

"Ya welcome Yam." Valon said as Yami walked to his room. When he got in there he remembered what he was thinking about earlier. What Yugi had told him in his room when he was fully awake.

Here we go…another flashback

_Yugi had woken up from his little nap. Yugi told me about that old man. His name was Hubert and he was one of Yugi's helpers. Yugi was only six when he met this guy. He said that Hubert seemed nice for the first two weeks but one day something happened. Yugi was in his room and the old man looked at him with lust in he's eyes._

_He pulled Yugi out of his wheelchair and pinned him to the bed. He started to assault the small boy's neck. It was scary to poor Yugi, and his heart was still weak even at his current age. When the man pulled his pants off and went for the underwear, Yugi went into a horrible seizure that was worst than the one he had today._

_The man got out of there and Mai say Yugi and called in a doctor. Yugi told me that when he woke up he told the doctors what had happened. Hubert was not to get close to Yugi forever, but he broke the promise that he made to the doctor when he got fired. Yugi cried into my chest after he finished telling me what happened to him. _

End flashback

**Back at the hospital**

Yugi was asleep. Atemu got up out of the bed and jumped off the bed. He walked over to the window. He looked up at a small star that was shining brightly in the black sky. He also saw the moon. It was full. Small tears formed in his eyes. He got on his knees and prayed to the gods.

–Please Ra, help Master Yugi. He had another seizure and it almost killed him again. It was by the same man as before when Master was six. Let Yami Sennen help my best friend. He really needs help, and I heard Yami tell Yugi today that he was here to help him. Please fulfill my wish. - Atemu said in Egyptian. He walked back toward Yugi's bed and climbed back in.

TBC

…………………

How was that guys? I liked that Atemu cares for his master. (Atemu sits on the desk)

Atemu: I have always cared for the safety of Master Yugi. Please review. We are happy that we have twenty-six reviews and are hoping to have more.

I'm sorry for what I did to Yugi, but Hubert was a character I created because I wanted Yugi to have seizure. It will happen again but it is caused by someone else. See ya later! (waves) I'll be updating less because of that hell-hole known as school begins on the twenty-eighth for me and my friends Flames44 and TercesXX here in Germany.


	6. First Kiss

Hello. It's been a few months since your crazy authoress has last updated "I'm Here to Help." I guess I should try to update quicker, but I have been busy. I was on my school's tennis team and we just finished the season. NO MORE TENNIS! YAY! Opps. Soory for yelling like a monkey, but I'm happy that I don't have to play anymore.

I'll try to update quicker because I think this story only has a few more chapters left before I finish it. To date, I have 37 reviews and this story is in third place for reviews, but second for views. YAY!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. I do own the plot, the OCs, and the ever popular Atemu doll that all the fans want apparently.

I would just like to say thank you to all my reviewers and one of my friends who is reading this fanfic. Hi Yugi. (Waves) Here are my reviewers:

Puzzleshipper

Kaiba13

yamiyugi23

Kyo lover with little sanity

dragonlady22

Landi McClellan

shadow-insanity

Atemu Yugi Lover34

gbheart

TercesXX

Maple Isabell

The Black Angels Red Rose

Sadistic Little Shiro

Yami-Yugi3

That's everyone who has reviewed this for me and that makes me smile. Sorry if I forgot anyone. Thank you all for putting me story on your favs or alerts.

On with the fic!

NOTE! This is not a Yami/Tea fanfic…and you know the rest.

NOTE 2! I will be mean to Yugi again. I am so sorry everyone. I got to stop with the sorry thing, don't I?

……………………

"**I'm Here to Help" **

**Chapter six: First Kiss**

Yami sat on Yugi's bed while the little one played Clock Solitary on the sheets. The elder of the two was deep in thought. "Hey little one?" Yugi looked up as Yami called him by his nickname. "Yes Yami?"

"Tomorrow, would you mind if I allow my friends and my brothers to meet you?"

Yugi thought about this for a moment. "I would like that Yami."

"Thank you Yugi. I want them to see what a great and beautiful boy you are." Yami said in a soft whisper as he gave the small boy a seductive look.

"You think I'm beautiful Yami?" Yugi asked but then noticed that Yami was closer to him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Yami said as he smashed his lips into Yugi's soft, pink, silk-like lips. Yugi was surprised but then dived into the kiss that sent his heart soaring.

He couldn't believe that Yami stole his first kiss. Yugi smiled inwardly as he took in Yami's spicy scent again. The older one placed his hands under Yugi's shirt as he used his tongue to get passage into Yugi's mouth.

The boy tasted like butterscotch angel delight, which was just like his scent. Yami had never kissed anyone before and now he was taken by Yugi who was taken by him.

If it weren't for the fact that humans **must **breathe, this scene would have gone on forever. Yami pulled away from Yugi. He was blushing a red that was the same as his eyes. "I am so sorry Yugi! I don't know what cam…" Yami was stopped by Yugi placing two of his small finger to Yami's lips.

"It's okay Yami. I'm happy you did that."

Yami smiled as he hugged Yugi.

**The next day **

Yami, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Valon, Alistair, and Rafael walked down the hall that led to Yugi's room.

"I want you all to be nice to him, and don't under any circumstances, bring up the fact that he is in a wheelchair. Yugi does not like to talk about it very much." Yami spoke as he turned to the group and gave them glairs. The group nodded and they continued to walk, until they stopped at the door.

"Yugi, it's me. I brought my friends and my brothers." Yami said as he knocked on the door. The door opened and there, in his chair, sat Yugi. He looked up at the group and flashed them an adorable smile. Everyone in the group, except Tea, thought he was the cutest boy they have ever seen.

"Hello. I'm Yugi Mouto. Come in." Yugi said as he moved out of the way to allow everyone in to his room.

"Yugi, let me introduce you. You already know Joey and Kaiba, but these three are my brothers; Alistair, Rafael, and Valon." Yami told Yugi as the little one looked at who Yami was talking about.

"And these are my friends from school except Duke, because he lives here. These are Tristan and Tea." Yugi stoke out his hand for them to shake it.

Tristan did, but Tea didn't. She looked at Yugi with disgust in her eyes. She hated Yugi because Yami had been spending more time with him that he did with her, which wasn't much.

**A little later**

Everyone talked in the room for a while, until Joey suggested for them to go to the lunch room to get something for lunch. Every one left, but Yugi remembered that he left Atemu and went back for him. The young boy failed to realize that someone followed him.

"Yugi." The boy turned when Tea spoke his name. "Oh, hello Tea." Yugi said with a little bit of fear in his voice, because the girl was giving his a very hard glare.

"Don't _Oh, hello Tea _me you stupid kid."

"What did I do to make you angry?"

"Everything. You keep Yami from seeing me because you think you're cute and nice, but you're actually a weak little bastard that can't do anything for him self. You have to rely on others to do it for you, and Yami just pity's you for it. You are not allowed to get close to ME Yami understand. He belongs to ME, not you, ME." Tea said right in Yugi's face.

She noticed the that he was shaking in fear. She also noticed Atemu in his petite hands. "You play with dolls? Aren't you a boy? You don't need this ugly, moth-bitten old thing anyway." Tea said as she threw him out the window. "If you tell anyone about this talk, I will kill you."

Yugi was now shaking with fear, anger, and he could feel a seizure start coming. Yami and the others came in and he noticed that Yugi was shaking and Tea was in the room.

"What's going on?"

Tea put on a fake mask of worry on her face. "Oh Yami, Yugi's doll fell out the window." She spoke as she tried to get into his Arms but he moved out of the way and ignored what she said.

"Yugi are you okay? Are you having a small seizure?" Yugi nodded as he twitched. Yami hugged him to slow down the shaking. "You'll be fine, just breathe." Yami noticed that Duke looked out the window. "Did your friend fall out of the window Yugi?" Duke asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Can one of you guys go and find him?"

Valon and Kaiba left the room to go and find Atemu, and make sure he was not damaged from a nine story fall.

**Outside**

The two teens looked around to find the doll. Valon walked past a few bushes and noticed something shiny. "Hey Kaiba! I think I found something!" Seto ran over to where Yami's brother was.

"What do you see?"

"I think it might be the sun reflectin' off Atemu's crown." Valon spoke as he stuck his hand in the bush. What he pulled out, was indeed Atemu. He looked fine except for a tear in his arm, nothing a little stitching can't fix.

**Back in Yugi's Room**

Yami put Yugi on his bed, for the little one was sleepy. Valon and Kaiba walked in around then. Mai followed them in with something in her hands. "Yugi, we found Atemu. He was in a bush. The Pharaoh has a small tear, but we can fix him for you if you want." Kaiba said as he handed the toy to Yugi.

Mai walked over to the boy's bed. "I can sew him up for you, if you like." Mai said as she showed what was in her hands. It was thread and a needle. Yugi nodded. She took Atemu and in a few minutes she was done. Yugi hugged the Pharaoh doll.

"Thank you for helping me." He spoke with a smile on his face.

**That night**

Everyone had left earlier. Yami sat next to the sleeping form of the boy that made him smile. He was rubbing Yugi's back to get him to sleep, and though the boy was asleep, Yami continued. Yami's red eyes turned to Atemu who was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Are you okay Atemu?" Yami asked.

Said doll turned to Yami. Red met red as they looked at each other. "I'm fine. My arm is a little sore, but that will be fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing. It's just something you don't need to know about." 'Until the time is right when Little Yugi or I tell you what happened today.'

Yami nodded and got up. "Goodnight Atemu. Goodnight Yugi. See you two tomorrow." Yami spoke quietly as he left the room.

TBC

……………………

How was that? I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm very busy with another fic at the moment, but don't worry. I'll try to update next weekend. I just HAD to put the kiss in here! I love this shipping and it hurt me not to let them kiss. That had to be the most beautiful kiss I have ever written for. It was so detailed. Tea's a bitch.

Next chapter will be a special chapter because it is the second to the last chapter, I think. I was trying to go for ten, but this is not a long story. I might put a bonus chapter in the end, but I doubt I will. WAIT! I'll put a Puppyshipping chapter in right before the last chapter for those of you who love it! (Like me! SetoxJoey forever!) Later!

----Ri at this moment is reading a Prideshipping fanfic called _Forever in Eternity_, and watching a beautiful Puzzleshipping video called _Show Me Love_. Just to let you know. she is also watching her own video on You Tube called _Yami thinks Yugi's_ _beautiful_.-----


	7. Christmas Eve Dance

(12-2-06) HI! It's December and only a few more weeks until Christmas Eve! YAY! This is RiYuYami with the seventh chapter to my popular Puzzleshipping fanfic: "I'm Here To Help" (smile)

I am so happy for the 46 reviews and I'm only four reviews away from fifty. Thank you all. I forgot to put in the date for the last chapter so here it is before I forget again. (10-29-06)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any product used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot, the OCs and the one, the only, Atemu doll! Go me!

Any way, I just want to say that this is the third-to-the-last chapter and I just want to say that the next chapter will be an all Puppyshipping chapter, so be happy. I lied!

This IS the last chapter, well for the story; the Puppy chapter will be a bonus chapter for you guys who want more of it. (smirk)

I am now going to thank my reviewers and my new ones too:

yugiismyname

Sea Queen

BlackRoseTenshi

Puzzleshipper

Kaiba13

yamiyugi23

Kyo lover with little sanity

dragonlady22

Landi McClellan

shadow-insanity

Atemu Yugi Lover34

gbheart

TercesXX

Maple Isabell

The Black Angels Red Rose

Sadistic Little Shiro

Yami-Yugi3

I think that's everyone. Sorry if I forgot you.

NOTE! This is a Yami/Yugi not a Yami/Tea fic. There is a cup full of Tea/Yami in an ocean of Yami/Yugi.

NOTE TWO! I will hurt the heart of Yugi in this chapter (as I do in most of the other ones… (not guilty at all)) so get ready for it if you dare to go on. Don't hate me cause I'm mean.

On with the fic!

………………

**I'm Here To Help**

**Chapter seven: Christmas Eve Dance**

"_Daddy! Daddy!" The sound of small feet could be heard as a four year old Yami ran down the hall into his father's study. _

"_Oh, Yami. What's wrong son? Did Alistair take something form you again?" Dartz asked as he looked up from his book to see his youngest son panting as he placed his small hands on the arm of the chair that his father was sitting in._

"_Yami saw something on da Tee bee. I big guy was in a weird chair thingy that hab wheels on it. He was wolling a wound in it." Yami looked a little scared when he told Dartz of what he saw. It was something he had never seen before in his short life._

_Dartz laughed a little. "Oh Yami, that man was in a wheelchair. It's nothing to worry about." He spoke as he placed Yami on his lap. The red-eyed child eyes light up as he heard this._

"_Can I have one? Pwease Daddy! Yami want to wide one." The little toddler bounced up and down._

"_Sorry little one. Those are for the handicap."_

"_What dat?"_

"_It's someone who can not walk because something happened to them. Most of the people who need them only use a wheelchair for a while, but others need them for life."_

"_Will Yami need one?"_

_Dartz looked down at his son and smiled. "I hope you don't, but if you have a friend who does, just be nice and pay more attention to him or her and not the chair. You will get to know the person for more than their condition." Dartz patted his son on the head and Yami kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room._

……

Yami thoughabout that day he learned what a wheelchair was ever since he met the boy he thought had the beauty of an angel. He looked at his calendar and noticed that in two weeks, it would be the Christmas Eve Dance at his school.

He was going with Tea, because she had forced him to go with her during the summer. He wished that he could go with Yugi, but Yugi had never left the hospital in years.

He wanted to get Yugi something for Christmas, but what??! 'Think Yami… think! What does Yugi like? Well, he loves Duel Monsters, Egypt and Atemu… THAT'S IT!'

Yami's brain had just hatched an idea. He took his phone that was next to his bed and his address book and looked up a number.

"**Hello. This is Pegasus Crawford."**

"Pegasus, this is Yami Sennen."

"**Oh Yami-boy! It's been months since I last saw you and your family! How are they?"**

"Their all fine. Can you do me a favor?"

"**Anything for the son of my best friend."**

"I need you to…"

……

Yugi sat in his room. He was waiting for when Yami would come and visit him today. He was so happy. Christmas was only two days away now and he could not wait to give his best friend his gift. Yugi asked his grandfather to get something from Egypt, because he wanted Yami to have something special from the little boy.

Amethyst eyes turned toward the window. Soft snow was falling onto the snow that was already on the ground below. Yugi rolled to the window. He opened it and stuck his hand out.

Cold, wet flacks that formed beautiful shapes when frozen, fell silently on to Yugi's soft pale skin. The petit boy loved winter. But because of his inability to walk, he could not play in the snow like most other kids and teens. A few tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Said boy turned to see concerned red-eyes looking at him. Yami was next to him.

"Hi Yami. I'm fine. I was just looking out at the snow. Isn't it lovely?" Yugi gave a soft smile to his friend.

"Yes it is, but not as lovely as you Yugi." Yami said as he placed a small kiss on Yugi's forehead. Yugi blushed twelve shades of red.

**Christmas Eve. Outside the hospital**

Yami, Seto, and Tristan stepped out of the Sennen Corp. limo. Yami was dressed in a clean black suit with a blood-red tie. He had on a thin silver chain on and he wore his buckle boots. Seto wore a suit like Yami's but he had on a blue tie and did not wear a chain, but had on a wrist-watch.

Tristan had on a nice suit and a green and brown on tie. He looked very nice in his outfit. Tea wore a very tight and revealing dress that was a hot pink. She wore a lot a make-up on as will.

"Why are me here Yami? We need to get to the dance." Tea complained as they rode the elevator.

"Because, me, Yami, and Tristan need to give our friends gift for the holidays." Seto said as he looked at the small box in his hands. It was wrapped in shiny green paper with a silk blue ribbon on the top. Inside was a silver dog-tag. Written on it was "Joseph Wheeler" in very nice inscription.

On the back of the tag were the words "Seto's puppy", he had that on there because it was true. He and Joey were in love and he did not care on little bit if anyone thought of it. If it was wrong, hey he didn't want to be right.

The elevator stopped and the small group separated, except for Yami and Tea. Yami knocked on the door and when it opened he say Yugi. He was dressed in silk white pajamas with purple on the end of the sleeves, pants, and collar. The clear Christmas lights on the walls and window light up Yugi's body and it caused him to look like he was showing a soft glow.

"Yami! You came, and Merry Christmas to you and Tea." Yugi smiled but only to Yami.

"Hi Yugi, I came to give you a gift." He handed a small box to the smaller one. It was wrapped in a shining silver paper with holographic snow flacks on it.

The ribbons were red and purple mixed together. Yugi undid the ribbons lightly and placed them on the bed side table and pulled the paper off.

Yugi let out a gasp as he opened the box. Inside was a card. A card unlike any other in the entire game. It was a trap card called "Judgment of the Pharaoh" on it was Atemu. But he was not a doll, he was human again. He looked proud and bold. In the background were hieroglyphics.

"Yami… how… I…" Yugi stuttered as he looked up. Yami chuckled a little.

"My father is very good friends with the creator of Duel Monsters and I asked Pegasus to make a one of a kind card, just for you. I told him about you and Atemu. He said he would gladly make this card for you, and only you."

"Oh, Yami. This is the best thing I have ever gotten!" Yugi said as he hugged the taller one. "I have a present for you to." Yug spoke as he wheeled over to his bed. He pulled a black jewelry box with a small red bow on top.

Yami opened it. Inside was a cartouche that was gold. It had his name on it on one side, but on the other side, it was written in hieroglyphics. "Grandpa got it from Egypt. I asked him to get one for you so I could give it to you for Christmas Yami."

Yami smiled at Yugi and placed it around his neck. "Okay! Now that you guys gave each other gifts, let's go to the dance Yami love." Tea said as she began to push Yami out the door. He gave Yugi one last smile. "Merry Christmas Yugi."

"Merry Christmas… Yami." The door closed and Yugi cried. Atemu looked at Yugi and then at the card. He was surprised that Yami would do something like this for Yugi. He must really love him. Atemu must get those two together, and soon.

But how can Yami dance with Yugi here? They already knew what was going on because the red-eyed teen told them.

**Out in the hall**

"TEA! You could have waited a few more moments. The dance can wait for us." Yami said as he walked to the elevator.

"But Yami! I want to get there soon, so we can spend more time together tonight." Tea pleaded.

"What's going on here?" Tristan asked as he and Seto walked over to them. Seot was carrying a shoebox in his hands.

"What's with the box Seto?" Yami asked as the group walked into the elevator. Seto smirked as he opened it.

Inside were a hand-drawn card and a wrapped gift. It was wrapped in tissue paper. On the card was a picture of the Blue-eyes wearing a Santa hat. It was ripping paper off of a box in a cute way. Yami picked up the card and inside was a cute chibi Seto holding hands with a chibi Joey.

There was a little red heart above their heads. Written on the other side of the inside was "Merry X-mas Seto. I love you. From your favorite puppy, Joey Wheeler."

"Awww… that is so sweet of him to do that Seto." Yami said with a smile on his lips as he handed back the card.

"You should see what he made me." Seto spoke as he took the blue tissue paper off. Everyone gasps at a small clay Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It looked like it was about to take flight. "He made it in a hospital art class. Hey Yami, where did you get the cartouche from? Did Yugi give it to you?"

Yami smirked as he lifted it up for them to see. It glistened in the light from the elevator.

"Wow. That is so cool Yami." Tristan said to his friend. They soon got off and walked to the limo. Yami took one last look up at Yugi's window.

The Christmas lights were still on. He let out a soft sigh as he climbed in. He mouthed the words "I love you Yugi Mouto" as the limo drove off to the dance.

**At the dance**

"Come on! Let's dance Yami-love!" Tea said as she pulled on Yami's arm. He was leaning against a wall near the stage. Tea gave up when Yami did budge. She walked away just as a boy with brown hair and a girl in glasses came running on to the stage.

"Can we have everyone's attention?" The boy said as he spoke into the microphone on the stage. Everyone turned to look at them.

"We want to inform you that Sara Stewart is in the hospital from cancer. She wanted us to tell you that her father is the owner of the Domino Hospital, and she told him her dieing wish were for us to have the Christmas Eve Dance there." The girl spoke. Every one seem excited, but mostly Yami and Seto.

"Grab things so we can have them there and then we will go." That boy spoke as everyone did what they were told. Yami, Seto, and Tristan ran toward the limo as fast as they could so they could see Yugi, Joey, and Duke.

**At the hospital an hour later**

Yugi let out a sigh as he cleaned up his tears. He smiled as he looked at the card. It looked so much like Atemu, yet so much like Yami as well. Pegasus must have used Yami as a model for the card. Atemu lay in his lap. He too was looking at the holographic one-of-a-kind Duel Monsters card.

Yugi heard a knock on his bed room door. He opened it to see a very happy Joey looking at him. Yugi also noticed a dog-tag around his neck.

"Joey, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I'll show you. Its in the lobby downstairs." Joey said as he pushed Yugi and Atemu out the door and toward the elevator. Yugi was surprised; he had never been to the lobby since he was taken in here on the day his life changed forever. The little light on the first floor button light up.

Joey pushed Yugi out and he gasped. The place was covered in lights, silver, red, and green streamers were everywhere. There was a DJ, teens dancing as well as doctors and hospital staff. Even Mai was dancing. There was a huge tree covered in lights, garland, tensile, and ornaments.

It was lovely. Joey walked over to Yugi. "I'm going to go dance with my master. (wink) Try looking for your lover Yug. Later." Joey ran off toward the tall CEO. He jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on Seto's lips.

Joey was right. Yugi looked around for Yami. The lights in the room turned off and only the red and blue lights staid on. The people in the middle of the floor, parted in the center of the dance floor was Yami. He looked so handsome in the lights that flicked on-and-off for effect. He had his hand out. It looked like he wanted Yugi to dance with him.

A song began to play. It was Yugi's favorite on too. The DJ played Cascada's "Every Time We Touch." Yugi pushed on his hands which were on his arm rest. He closed his eyes.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

Yugi pushed a little harder and then he heard a few gasp. Yugi looked down and saw that he was standing. Yami smiled as he looked at his angel, who was smiling at him. Yugi moved his right leg slowly. Atemu sat in the seat and watched his master.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so. _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life._

Yugi walked slowly toward Yami and for the first time. Yami hugged Yugi as the boy jumped in his arms. "Yugi, you did it. You walked. Come. Let us dance." Yami said as he took Yugi's small hand.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall. _

Yugi moved like water as he hung onto Yami for balanced as he moved to the music with the taller one. Joey grinned at Yugi, and soon joined in with Seto as his dance partner. Tea was fuming at this site of Yami dancing with a boy.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

The little one looked into Yami's red-eyes with a dreamy look. He was enjoying this to no end as other people began to dance with them.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side._

As soon as the song ended, Yami locked his lips onto the boy he had wanted for so long. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as they deepened the kiss. Yami moved his tongue on Yugi's soft lips to get inside. Yugi gladly allowed it. Butterscotch-Angel-Delight met cinnamon and Egyptian spice.

This was truly the REAL greatest gift Yugi had ever gotten, ever.

--

The doorbell to the Kame Game Shop rang and Solomon Mouto was greeted by Yami coming in with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in casual clothing. "Hi Mr. Mouto. Is Yugi here?" Yami asked as he walked up to the front counter.

"Yes he is Yami. Let me get him. YUGI! YAMI'S HERE!"

The sound of feet running in was heard as Yugi ran into the store part of the house.

"Yami!" Yugi said as he ran toward his taller lover. Atemu was sticking out of the backpack that Yugi was wearing. "Were going to the park. I'll see you later Grandpa." Yugi said as he and his boyfriend walked outside.

It was late spring and the flowers blooming. Yugi was released from the hospital back in January. Yami took a quick glance at Yugi as the walked down the sidewalk. His brain just hatched an idea. Yugi let out an 'EEP!' as Yami scooped him up into his arms.

"YAMI! I can walk now, you know!" Yugi yelled at a grinning king of games.

"I know, but I just want to carry you in my arms forever." Yami told Yugi before giving a kiss on the lips. Atemu smiled. His master was happy and Yami was there to help him. Atemu got his wish.

**The End **

…………

After seven chapters, I finally finished my Puzzleshipping story. YAY! (Cries) Now I won't be able to work on it until I write the bonus chapter. In case you did not know, the dance being at the hospital was an idea I got from the season one finale of "Grey's Anatomy." I love that show.

I wanted this to be updated near Christmas, but I really wanted to get it updated so I put it up early.I love the song I put in here and I have always believed it to be a perfect Puzzleshipping theme. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review for me, thank you. Later!


End file.
